Content-sharing platforms enable users to share video, audio, and other user generated content. The content-sharing platform often transcode the user generated content (e.g., original source video) from an encoded format that is native to the user device to one or more formats used by the content-sharing platform. The transcoding may involve decoding the source video from its original format into an un-encoded representation and then encoding the un-encoded representation with an encoder for a new format. The transcoding may reduce the storage resources and bandwidth resources for serving the video to clients.